heaven knows
by pInKie-chan
Summary: Let her be happy for once..." Sakura is the only reason why Sasuke returns to Konoha, but what if his only light is already taken away by someone else. One-shot. SasuSaku


**Heaven Knows**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything... Not Naruto nor the song

**A/N:  
**Reviews..

**Summary:  
**"Let her be happy for once..." Sakura is the only reason why Sasuke returns to Konoha, but what if his only light is already taken away by someone else. One-shot. SasuSaku

* * *

With his final strength left in him, he made his final blow to the elder Uchiha-the famous Uchiha Itachi.

Pair of satisfied and relieved dark orbs stares at the limp body. Raven-haired shinobi walks away from the soon-to-be-corpse. Somewhere in his heart feels sadness, of course it's natural because whatever he does he is still his brother; his brother Uchiha Itachi who he idolizes, who made his life miserable, and his brother who took everything away from him.

Well, at least Sasuke now feels relieved 'coz after all he finally avenged his family and the whole Uchiha clan. After his all sufferings he can finally obtain the life he wanted-a life living with her.

Cherry blossoms are starting to bloom and their petals scattered ubiquitous.

"Sakura" he smile, a rare smile of Uchiha Sasuke. 'I can finally claim your love… I can finally be with you… my Sakura' he was unaware that he falls deeply in love with her. She is his light and now she is the only reason why he plans to go back to his homeland.

**_She's always on my mind  
from the time I wake up,  
till I close my eyes.  
She's everywhere I go  
she's all I know  
_**

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_Please don't leave… Take me with you"_

"_I LOVE YOU with all my heart"_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

'I wonder if I'm gonna hear that from you again… I'm excited to see your face again, to hear you sweet voice…' it's almost a decade since I left everything and everyone for power. I left her without promises or even assurance if I will ever come back. 'Maybe she already moved on' I feel depression and disappointment whenever I came up with that thought, the thought of her leaving me behind.

'And who among the guys would possibly end up with her aside from me?' I constantly asking myself that question, but I don't even know what happened to her after all those years. 'Maybe I'm still confident that she's still waiting for me and if she already moved on I can't blame her…' I don't like these emotions, I'm guilty and I regretted that I didn't even show any hope.

She is the only reason why I want to go back…

I don't know if I can take it if she already ends up with someone…

But, as long as I still don't know I have to be optimistic and confident…

_**And though she's so far away,  
it just keeps getting stronger everyday  
and even now she's gone  
I'm still holding on**  
_

"Is that you?" I moved my attention to the owner of the voice. I was dumbfounded

Her sweet voice…

Her eye-catching roseate hair…

Her alluring bright green eyes…

There she is… standing before me.

_My Sakura_

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed in excitement. It seems my body has its own mind 'or maybe I really longed this also', I embraced her petite body.  
"Okaeri… Sasuke-kun" she said with her comfortable voice and returns the hug. I gain more hope and confidence that I still hold her heart like she holds mine.

"I'm glad you're back… Is that for good" noticing I don't plan to answer to just remain silent. I look at her ever pretty face, she looked at me and I let myself caught in the act of staring endlessly at her. She smiles at me, 'the smile that melts the ice in my heart'.

"It's okay if you don't-"

"Aa. For good" I cut her. I finally finish my kill-a-certain-person-mission, and I came back for good- for her. I admit I'm always a vague person unable to express myself, my feelings but somehow I don't know how… but she's able to understand me- sometimes more than I do.

"It's nice to hear that from you" she smiles again while staring at our surroundings. I don't know how she can smile always, maybe because she didn't experience the things I did. She's weak but yet I can say she's strong her parents also murdered, she can't afford it first but later on old Sakura is slowly coming back. That is when I completely noticed how strong she is, not in physical aspects but emotionally.

She is very fascinated by the Sakura trees around us and me on the other hand enjoys her company.

"Sakura? How's everyone?" I asked. Clandestinely I missed everyone here in Konoha-my ever so-dope teammate, my always late perverted sensei, her, and the whole Konoha.

"Ahh? Naruto is already an ANBU captain and unbelievably end up with shy Hinata. Kakashi sensei sigh is now an old perverted man always reading that porn book, still single but he is become my second father since that day. Ino is now an academy teacher and end up with Shikamaru…" I wonder why she still not telling about her.

"Sakura? You?" I am curious what happened to her within those damn years, those years while I was away. Suddenly...

"Sakura-chan" white-eyed girl with purple hair calls her attention.

"Oh… konnichiwa Hinata-chan" she greeted her. She is looking at me with those shocked pearl orbs, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Ohh... Sakura-chan he's back" she told to her after she recover herself. I wonder whose back that made Sakura react that way. 'I'm somewhat jealous because she never reacted that way when she saw me… Doubt started to eat me up… maybe she already moved on but who is the guy… half of me doesn't want to know who is bastard stole my woman and wants to hope that she is still mine. While the other half insists to know and accepting the hard fact that she's gone so long ago.

"Really! Uhmm... Sasuke-kun I'll see you later I have to go now" she is excited, happy, everything I want her to feel when she sees me but unfortunately those emotions are not meant for me.

"Sakura?" she seems to remember my question a minute ago, her facial expressions changed she looks at me straight in the eye. I am nervous I don't know what to do if she's by now taken away.

"I'm already… engaged" I don't want to believe it. It hurts, it hurts more than Itachi's tsukiyomi.

"I'm sorry" that's all and she disappeared. My world suddenly stopped, I don't know how to take this- the pain it hurts so much.

_**So tell me, where do I start  
'Coz it's breakin' my heart  
Don't wanna let her go  
**_

"S-Sa…suke-kun… I'm glad…you're back" Hinata is fidgeting as always. I tried to hide away my pain. I just can't cry she'll only think I'm weak… Crying makes me vulnerably weak.

"Who's back?" I attempt to sound nonchalant but failed miserably, and with her Byakugan she can clearly see the pain inside.

"Neji-nii-san…" she sounds sad and sorry for me, I know she pity me. "They're already engaged Sasuke-kun… Three days ago" her voice is so sad as if they're comforting me. "I know it hurt Sasuke-kun… I see your pain… but Sakura-chan waits for you not knowing if you'll ever come back… You'll overcome that I believe you're a strong person Sasuke-kun" then she walks away. And me, I'm lost in my own world my light was taken away and all I can do is hope that it'll come back someday.

_**Maybe my love will come back someday  
Only heaven knows  
And maybe our hearts will find a way  
But only heaven knows  
And all I can do is hope & pray  
'Coz heaven knows.  
**_

'_I'm already engaged'_

'_I'm sorry'_

'_Neji-nii-san'_

'_They're already engaged… three days ago'_

'_But Sakura-chan waits for you not knowing if you'll ever come back'_

My world's now gone down and crashed. Why does it have to be like this? Why does it hurt so much? 'Because you love her' my inner self informed me.

"Sasuke-teme… she waits for you…" I looked up to found Naruto beside me.

"All her life… she spends it waiting for you clueless if there's a product of all her hardships… until then Neji enters the scene" Naruto stated in serious tone.

"A certain mission brought them together. I thought she would never smile after you left us, but I saw her smile again… She is happy with him" he tapped my shoulder I stand up and walk away I can't afford this anymore.

"Let her be happy even for once" I glared at him; with the fastest speed I can muster I grab him by his collar and pushed him hardly on the rough surface of the tree nearby. My sharingan are activated-ready to fight but I saw nothing in him, he look sympathize- he pities me.

"Bastard" I tried to sound so calm but my voice is breaking. I loosen him and walk away, I heard him mumble 'even for once Sasuke'. 'He's right she loves me but I hurt her. She never experience happiness with me but sadness.

I hate myself…

I hate myself for being stupid ass expecting she's still the same. I hate myself for falling in love with her, for experiencing this 'love'…this love which causes so much pain for me.

_**My friends keep telling me  
that if you really love her,  
you've gotta set her free  
And if she returns in time  
I'll know she's mine**_

She is so beautiful.

She looks like a goddess in that white wedding dress. A year after my arrival here in Konoha they planned to get married. And me, I'm still dealing with this pain beneath my poker face, everytime I see her together with him I can't help but to envy Hyuuga Neji.

"How do I look? Sasuke-kun?" she turns around showing to me her ever inch of her incomparable stunning beauty.

"Sakura… you gorgeously beautiful" I really mean that. Seeing her in that wedding dress made me wish that I am the one who will marry her. She smiles at me but I want the smile she provided for me when we are still young… the smile she now give only for Neji.

"Let's go… Your wedding is going to start. Are you nervous?" I asked her. Sometimes I praise myself for being such a good actor. I don't know how I manage it but I hide my feeling perfectly fine, maybe because whenever I'm with her my pain is at least lessen.

_**But tell me, where do I start  
'Coz it's breakin' my heart  
Don't wanna let her go  
**_

She's walks in the aisle, and there Hyuuga Neji is waiting her. I stare at her as tears blurred my vision. She's so happy with him Naruto is right. ' I should let her be happy… I'm okay with this as long she's happy, I'm happy too'

_**  
'Coz heaven knows  
Why I live in despair  
'Coz wide awake or dreamin',  
I know she's never there  
And all the time I act so brave,  
I'm shakin' inside  
Why does it hurt me so?  
**_

I walk out… I have to…

I looked around and noticed the beautiful venue of their wedding.

This place really fits for a wedding… wedding for a girl like her with cherry blossoms all around this makes everything perfect.

I let my tears made their way through my cheeks… I love her so much that's why it hurts so much…

'I hope and I pray somewhere in you're heart I'll always stay'

_Sakura…_

_I love you…**  
**_

_**Heaven knows... heaven knows**_

end-

reviews...  
i hope you like this one-shot fic..


End file.
